The Oracle of Shitan Jugetsu
The Oracle of Shitan Jugetsu is a being of unknown race or origin, as this person is very rarely seen and even spoken to, despite the fact they have supposedly resided in their current housing for over a century. Appearance The Oracle, as it is rarely seen by more than a few pairs of eyes at one time, has formed a vague description of itself through stories told by those who have ventured to see her. She is described as a lithe female humanoid, whose main aestehtic attributes are her very long, brown hair and her extremely fit and powerful yet graceful body. Another important thing noticed about her is that she is never seen touching the dark-red marble of her pavilion's floor, she is always suspended in midair by two blood-red curtains extending from the ceiling to just barely six inches above the stone floor. Her face is often serene and calm, eyes half open and half closed constantly, and she rarely speaks through words, but more often through actions in her amazing acrobatics which she uses to entwine her legs and arms within the banners in order to keep herself off the ground. She is always clothed by the same immaculate garment, a thin cloth that covers most of her body, differing in length on each limb. It is skin-tight and a matching color to the curtains she uses, and it often causes one to mistake her for a piece of the fabric itself. The Temple of Shitan Jugestu The residing place of the oracle is a famous location among the people of Pyros, as it boasts a very long and even bloody history. History There are records of events at the temple stating many battles or duels were held in or near the temple, giving it an infamous name for having the ability to cause blood-lust within those who are present at its steps. After many decades of violence, there was a sudden abrupt halt in the fighting at the steps of Shitan, supposedly after a clan of Monks began to inhabit the large pavilion. Those who started toward the entrance of the temple were stopped, and, on one occasion, killed before any "unnecessary" action was instigated. A time of peace was brought to the temple, and after another period, the monks slowly left, either through death or gradual migration away from the monastery. As they left, red clouds began to form around the mountain the temple was built on, and from that point many were afraid to go up the trail to see what was causing such strange things to happen. Years passed, and word spread throughout the region of the troubles that were being caused by the mist. A lone swordsman going by the name of Musashi appeared one day, entered the cloudline, and soon a wind was blown that caused the clouds to dissipate. This could imply the swordsman used a technique to banish a demon living within the temple, or he simply used a spell to disperse the odd clouds. In more recent years, the temple has been inhabited by a lone female oracle, who has seemingly banished all malicious forces from the temple. Appearance and Architecture The temple is a, in essence, pavilion the size of a large field. It is rectangular in floor-space, with tiles crafted out of a crimson marble that is constantly smooth and glassy in texture. It is postulated that the marble's rare color is connected to religious contexts.